What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?
We all know in reality that both DreamWorks Pictures and DreamWorks Animation were founded in 1994 by Steven Spielberg, Jeffrey Katzenberg, David Geffen, but just imagine this: what if DreamWorks Pictures was founded in 1934, starting as an animation studio until later expanding into a whole film production studio? This may be what it could have been. List of changes *DreamWorks would've been originally known as Dream E. Works Productions (1934-1954) and then DreamWorks Pictures (1955-present), DreamWorks Studios (1955-present), and DreamWorks SKG (1994-present); and as well as DreamWorks Animation would've been DreamWorks' nameless animation department until 1955 where it named into DreamWorks Cartoon Studio (1955-1979), DreamWorks Animation Studio (1980-1994), DreamWorks Feature Animation (1988-1994), DreamWorks Animation (1994-present), DreamWorks Animation SKG (1994-present) and PDI/DreamWorks (1994-2015) **It would've be have its original founder named Dream E. Works (not a real person but just made-up) until her retirement in 1994 (with 1994's Trolls and 1995's Great Depression as her last films produced) and death in 2000. *DreamWorks would've have its own animated cartoon series called Dreamtoons, which would be the similar concept as Walt Disney cartoons, MGM cartoons, Walter Lantz cartoons and Warner Bros.' Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies''. *DreamWorks would've have its action cartoon short series based on Marvel's Captain America, a similar vanes to Max Fleischer/Paramount's cartoons based on DC Comics' Superman. *DreamWorks would've be one of the major American film studios, along with Walt Disney Pictures, Warner Bros., Paramount Pictures, 20th Century Fox, Columbia Pictures, Universal Studios and Lionsgate. **DreamWorks cartoons and films would be their distributors such as Liberty Pictures (1934-1936), Republic Pictures (1937-1939), United Artists (1940-1947), MGM (1944; two films) and Warner Bros. (1948-1954) before DreamWorks decided to distribute their projects until mid-2000s where they stopped distribute their films and only producing them as always. ***In the 1970s, they would’ve join forces with Walt Disney Pictures (named Walt Disney Productions at the time), Universal Studios, Paramount Pictures and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer to form Cinema International Corporation (currently United International Pictures). *They would've start producing animated feature films in 1942. **Most of the films produced by DreamWorks Animation would remain in their actual release years, with a few exceptions. ***The examples exceptions of those animated movies would've be: ****TBD ***DreamWorks' original animated film Kung-Fu Panda would be produced in 1998 as a tradtionally animated film and later get an 2008 CGI remake, followed by two direct-to-video sequels to the original film. ***Some of the sequels would've be direct-to-video. ***Some of the real DreamWorks animated movies would be part of The Dreamtoons Movie line-up. ***The main nive supporting characters from the Madagascar films would've be stars that first debuted in Dreamtoons and later appearing in some Dreamtoons television series such as All Hail King Julien and Zoo Tales: ****Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private would've be debuted in their own cartoon short series Penguins from A.N.I.M.A.L.S.. ****Manson and Phil would've also be debuted in their own cartoon short series of the same name. ****King Julien, Maurice and Mort would've also be debuted in their own cartoon short series King Julien. *****''All Hail King Julien'' would've be debuted in 1994 and ended in 2004 which would've made it as one of the longest-running animated television series in history, along with Hanna-Barbera's The Flintstones, FOX's The Simpsons and Family Guy, Comedy Central's South Park and Nickelodeon's SpongeBob SquarePants. ***''Shrek'' sequels would not being created, making Puss in Boots as a stand alone film, with the exception of Shrek Forever After, which would be a direct-to-video film. ****The remaining two sequels would be remplaced by re-releases of the original film. ***''Trolls'' would be produced in 1994 as a tradtionally animated film instead of in 2016 as a CGI one, being one of the fewer 1990s musical animated films who came close in terms of matching the same critical and financial success like the animated films of the Disney Renaissance. ***A trio of comic reflect characters named Lancy (a cat based on Azrael from The Smurfs), Rascal (a bulldog based on Muttley from Wacky Races) and Battly (a bat based on Bartok from Anastasia) appear in several DreamWorks animated films, as henchmen for the main antagonists. ***The 2003 film The Cat in the Hat ''would've be animated rather than a live-action. ****Unlike the live-action one, this version would've be more successful. ****Most of the adult gags are tuned down in this version. ****In this version, Sally would've be a main character without Conrad. ***''MouseHunt, DreamWorks live-action film, would've be first made as an animated feature called Mouse in the House in 1961 and then got its remake in 1997. ***''Frosty the Snowman'', a Christmas TV special produced by Rankin-Bass, would've be a theatrical feature film and co-produced and released by DreamWorks. Later gets sold to Broadway Video in 1979, until all the way to 2012 where DreamWorks re-acquired the film to its DreamWorks Classics library. ***A live-action movie Paulie would'v be produced as an animated feature. *They would've also started to make live-action shorts in 1949 and live action films in 1955. **''The Road to El Dorado'' would've be a 1955 live-action film (as DreamWorks' first live action film) and then be remade as an animated film in 2000, and the 1955 version would of not been a musical compare to the 2000 version. **''Deep Impact would've been made in 1958 before it was remade in 1998. *TBD *In 1994, DreamWorks would've be acquired and took over by Steven Spielberg, Jeffrey Katzenberg, David Geffen and then later NBCUniversal in 2016. *DreamWorks Animation would've be remained as part of the main DreamWorks studio instead of becoming into a separate company. *DreamWorks' home video distribution label would've founded in 1984. **It would've gone through names such as DreamVideo (1984-1986), DreamWorks Home Video (1987-1997), and finally DreamWorks Home Entertainment (1998-present). **Though the some non-USA video publishers for DreamWorks would've be various home media distributors, both formerly and currently, like Sony Pictures Home Entertainment in Japan, India, TBD, Village Roadshow Home Entertainment in Australia, TBD. *DreamWorks Pictures would've have its two sepereate buildings like its animation department at Glendale, CA and its department with live-action films and TV shows at Universal City, CA. *DWA's division DreamWorks Classics would've be a division of DreamWorks Studios founded in 1995 which holds the collection of pre-1995 animated and live action movies and TV shows produced by DreamWorks before acquiring Classic Media in 2012. *DreamWorks Interactive would've be founded in 1982 (formerly known as DreamGames until 1990). *DreamWorks' defunct division Go Fish Pictures, which distrbute independent, art, foreign and anime films in USA, would've be remained operating. Info 'DreamWorks Studios''' (also known as DreamWorks Pictures, DreamWorks SKG, DreamWorks, or DW) is an American film production studio owned by NBCUniversal, owned by Comcast. It was founded in 1934 known as Dream E. Works Productions 'by Dream Elysian Works, which started as an animation studio, then later expanded into a whole film and television studio after producing live action shorts and films. From 1955 to 2006, DreamWorks distrubuted its own and third-party films by itself. On October 12, 1994, during after the production of Works' two last films produced (this year's ''Trolls ''and next year's ''Great Depression), she retired and sold her studio to Steven Spielberg, Jeffrey Katzenberg and David Geffen (together, '''SKG), for their take over to revive the studio. In May 1, 2000, Dream E. Works passed away at the age of 97. The 2001 film Shrek was dedicated to her. In December 2005, the new owners agreed to sell the studio to Viacom, parent of Paramount Pictures. The sale was completed in February 2006. In 2008, DreamWorks announced its intention to end its partnership with Paramount and signed new deals with Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures to distribute all DreamWorks' adult-oriented films through Touchstone Pictures until 2016; and with Fox Filmed Entertainment to distribute DreamWorks' family-friendly films through 20th Century Fox until 2017. As of August 2016, NBCUniversal acquired DreamWorks and its divisions, along owning its pre-1995 live action works and all of its animated films in its library, for about TBD, making it as a division of Universal Filmed Entertainment. History Dream Elysian Works era (1934-1994) Animation and movie producer Dream Elysian Works founded her animation studio based in Hollywood in 1934, after moved from New York City where found her first animation studio New York Comic Studio, Inc. (1925-1933). TBD Spielberg, Katzenberg and Geffen era (1994-present) TBD. Paramount ownership (2006-2009) TBD Distributing partnerships (2009-2017) TBD Acquired by NBCUniversal (2016-present) TBD Shorts Note: (+) = video exclusive. (^) = Not produced, but released by DreamWorks Animation under its label. Animation * Dreamtoons (1934-1984; 1990-present) - a series of comedy cartoons which features many of flagship characters. **'Joey Kangaroo' (1934-1977) **'Lil' Mule' (1936-1955) **'Five Funny Foxes' (1937-1967) **'Goldy Locks' (1939-1948) **'Goat Kids' (1940-1966) **'Wise Owl and Crazy Mouse' (1943-1958) **'Tom Turtle and Turner Tortoise' (1944-1947) **'Quacky' (1947-1957) **'Little Lemur' (1947-1978) **'Flamey Dragon' (1951-1984) **'Swordsman Cat' (1960-1983) **'King Julien' (1960-1966) **'Manson and Phil' (1964-1975) **'Penguins from A.N.I.M.A.L.S.' (1967-1982) **'Patty Mouse and Charlie Mouse' (1968-1981) **'Groovy Goose' (1976-1984) * Captain America (1942) - an action cartoon series based on the Captain America comic series by Marvel Comics, which was meant to compete Paramount Pictures' animated series of DC Comics' Superman. Due to box office flops, the series ran with only four shorts. **TBD. **''Captain America vs. the Sabor Tooth-Tiger ''(1942) - a sabor tooth-cat is unfrozen and escapes from the museum to terrorize the city Captain America'' must stop the beast. **TBD. * '''Other DreamWorks Animation shorts' **''The Blue Danube'' (1945) - A Fantasia-like animated short, which follows two blue jays flying around at any random areas, setting to the classic music of the same name by Johann Strauss II, which is re-composed by Arturo Toscanini. **''Surrealism'' (1978) - TBD **''Dear Diary'' (1998) - a voice over of the teenage girl tells her story about her life in her diary, by setting to animation of the drawings and doodles. **''Shrek in the Swamp Karaoke Dance Party'' (+) (2001) **''Ringo's Pet'' (+)(2002) **''Shrek 4-D'' (2004) **''Puss in Boots: The Three Diablos'' (2004) **''Club Oscar'' (+) (2005) **''First Flight'' (2006) **''Hammy's Boomerang Adventure'' (+) (2006) **''Secrets of the Furious Five'' (+) (2008; in co-production with Reel FX Creative Studios and Film Roman) **''B.O.B.'s Big Break'' (+) (2009) **''Janice and Ringo Egg-sitting'' (+) (2010) **''Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon'' (+) (2010) **''The Pig Who Cried Werewolf'' (+) (2011) **''Night of the Living Carrots'' (+) (2011) **''Book of Dragons'' (+) (2011) **''Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Masters'' (+) (2011) **''Almost Home'' (2014) **''Rocky and Bullwinkle in: The Bride of the Moose'' (+) (2014; in co-production with Bulwinkle Studios/Jay Ward Productions) **''Dawn of the Dragon Racers'' (+) (2014) **''Azumanga Daioh: The Very Short Movie'' (^) (2015; originally produced by J.C.Staff and released by 2001; and dubbed by DreamWorks Animation and released by Go Fish Pictures) - TBD. **''Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Scroll'' (+) (2015) **''Panda Paws'' (+) (2016) **''The Boss Baby and Tim's Treasure Hunt Through Time'' (+) (2017) **''Bird Karma'' (2018) **''DreamWorks Theatre'' (2018) **''Marooned'' (2018 or 2019) **TBD **''Bilby'' (TBA) Live action *''Merry Marionette Theater'' (1949-1970) *''Pet Comedies'' (1949-1955) *''The Buffoon Brothers'' (1950-1954) *''Melody Concert'' (1950-1956) *''DreamWorks Newsreel Series'' (1956-1977) Films Note: (#) = Direct-to-VHS/DVD/Blu-ray release. (*) = Featurettes. (^) = Not produced, but released by DreamWorks Animation under its label. Animation 1940s *''Land After the Dinosaurs'' (*) (1942) - an animated documentary which tells the life of the ancient mammals and birds in a comical tone. *''Headin’ South'' (1943; in co-production with Hugh Harman Productions) - a young female duckling got lost upon her attempt to go south with the other ducks and desperate to reach their destination along with the help of a raccoon. *''For The Victory'' (*) (1944; in co-production with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Cartoons) - a propaganda comedy training stand-alone 33-minute short film created for the soldiers of WWII, starring animals parodying solders and a Tex Avery-style wolf as Hittler. *''Joey in the City'' (*) (1945) - Joey Kangaroo takes a trip to the city of New York. *''The Princess of the Sea'' (1946) - a story about the young sailor discovers the beloved ruler of the ocean. *''The Christmas Tales'' (1947) - a seasonal package film which tells Christmas stories. *''Rapunzel'' (1948) - an adaptation of the Brothers Grimm fairy tale of the same name, which tells the story about a really long golden haired princess. 1950s *''Here Comes Bozo the Clown'' (1950; in co-production with Larry Harmon Pictures) - a package film featuring shorts starring Bozo the Clown. *''Burro'' (1951) - setting place in Mexico, a story about a young donkey who accidentally got free from the farmers and then explores around the wilderness in the desert, hoping for his new life. *''The Tin Soldier'' (*) (1954) - An adaptation of Hans Christen Anderson's fairytale, retells the story about a toy soldier with one leg who falls in love with a toy ballerina. *''The Story of Hansel and Gretel'' (1959) - Adapted from the Brothers Grimm fanasty classic story about two young kids who got lost in the forest and then discovers the giant gingerbread house which is lived by a witch who attempts to devour them. 1960s *''Alley Cats'' (1960) - inspired by the poem Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats by T. S. Eliot, which it about TBA *''Mouse in the House'' (1961) - A slapstick comedy about two guys are attempting to rid of a michievious mouse, who outsmart them in the process. *''King Minos'' (1964) (*) - From the classic story about a selfish king who has a magic power by turning everything and everyone into gold, with a touch. *''The Emperor's New Clothes'' (1965) (*) - TBD *''The Parrots'' (1967) - a musical comedy film about a family of parrots in a island. *''The Wonderful, Wonderful, Wonderful, Wonderful World of Mr. Wonderful'' (1968) - a live-action/animated hybrid musical pakage comedy film about a guy named Mr. Wonderful and his world of his imagination. *''Why Do People Hate Bugs?'' (1969) (*) - A documentary-style comedy short about how most people has their phobia of insects. *''Frosty the Snowman'' (^) (1969; in co-production with Rankin-Bass Productions) - based on the holiday song of the same name which tells the story about a snowman who comes to like by the magic hat. 1970s *''Swan Lake'' (1970) - a retelling of Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky's play of the same name. *''The Best Nest'' (*) (1972) - an adaptation of P.D. Eastman's 1968 children's book of the same name, which retells the story about two bird couples who sends out to find their better nest for their new and better home. *''Elefriend'' (1974) - a young girl finds and befriends an elephant-alike creature. *''The Magic Flute'' (1977) - An adaptation of the opera by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, which tells the story about TBA. *''Noah's Ark'' (*) (1978) - Based on the well-known biblical story of the same name. *''Fantasy of Symphony'' (1979) - a package film similar to Walt Disney's package films in the 1940s, mainly Fantasia and Melody Time. 1980s *''Discover America'' (1980) - a package film consisting of shorts based on American folklore. *''A Mouse Family Tale'' (1980) - a family of mice is searching for their dream home while they are chased by various greedy humans who want to use them in their plans. *''Lost Little Lamb'' (1982) - A little ewe lamb is taken away from the wild sheep herd to the wool factory, but escapes and goes on her difficult quest to reach back home, along with the help of her friends along the way. *''Planet Mythology'' (1984) - The space expert lands onto the fantasy planet. *''Civil War'' (1986; in co-production with Brooksfilms) - an adult animated war dark comedy film sets place in the Civil War. *''Candyland'' (1986; in co-production with Milton Bradley Company) - based on the popular board game of the same name. *''The Flying Pig'' (1987; in co-production with Toei Animation) - A story about a pig who was born with wings. *''Wonderland'' (1988; in co-production of HandMade Films) - inspired by Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland stories. A story about three young kids who enters the fanasty world of Wonderland, where everything is crazy and does not make sense. 1990s *''The Legend of Smokey Bear'' (1990; in co-production with Advertising Council and TMS Entertainment) - The story about Smokey the Bear who stops the fire from distorying the forest. *''Little Orphan Annie'' (1990) - a film adapatation of the comic strip of the same name and its stage musical adaptation. *''Song of the Amazon'' (1991) - The musical story about the animals in the Amazon rainforest. *''Beany and Cecil'' (1992; in co-production with Bob Clampett Productions) - The comedic adventure of the boy, his sea monster friend, the captain and his crow. *''The Dreamtoons Movie'' (1992) - Joey Kangaroo and his gang of Dreamtoons set out on a cross country trip around the world to return a briefcase full of money to its rightful owner but get chased by various criminal who are after the money. *''Wallace and Gromit: The Wrong Trousers'' (^) (*) (1993; in co-production with Aardman Animations and BBC) - Wallace invents a robotic trousers while he and Gromit got invited by a penguin came to stay at their house. However, Gromit then discovers that the penguin is actually a criminal mastermind who attempts to steal the museum's diamond, by stealing Wallace's invention and kidnapping Wallace himself. *''The Holiday Tree: A Dreamtoons Movie'' (1993) - Joey discovers a tree which shows the themes relate of different holidays. *''Trolls'' (1994; in co-production with Thomas Dam Productions) - TBD *''Wallace and Gromit: A Close Shave'' (^) (*) (1995; in co-production with Aardman Animations and BBC) - While a herd of sheep get captured by a sheep-napping bulldog robot to the factory, Wallace and Gromit who were working in an window cleaning business as Wallace falls in love with a lovely woman at the wool shop. Then Gromit got framed for sheep-napping and been put behind bars, Wallace and one of the captured sheep, who got freed by Gromit, frees the dog and they all have to stop the bulldog robot to save the sheep. *''The Bre'r Rabbit Tale'' (1996) - TBD *''Swamp Sports: A Dreamtoons Movie'' (1997) - Joey and the his Dreamtoons gang enters a sport contest at the swamp. *''Kung-Fu Panda'' (1997) - Set in the accent world of China, populated by anthropomorphic animals, where a panda is desperate to become a hero. *''Paulie'' (1998) - a talking parrot, recounts his travels looking for his original owner to a Russian janitor who helps him to the end of his journey. *''Antz'' (1998) - A worker ant and an princess escapes from the ant colony to go and search for the legendary place which called Insectopia. *''The Prince of Egypt'' (1998) - Adapted from the religious story about an Jewish man named Moses who got raised at Egypt and then has his destiny to free all the Hebrew slaves to Promise Land, in orders from God. 2000s *''The Road to El Dorado'' (2000) - a remake to the classic and well-known live-action film. *''Chicken Run'' (^) (2000; in co-production with Aardman Animations) - a group of farm chickens needs to scheme the way to escape from a prison-like chicken farm (whose owners kill them when they stop hatching eggs), along with the help of a Rhode Island red rooster. *''Joseph: King of Dreams'' (#) (2000) - TBD *''Shrek'' (2001) - A green ogre, along with his talking donkey friend, is sent out by an evil ruler to rescue the beautiful princess from the dragon's keep to him in order for rid of all the fairy tale characters exiled in the ogre's swamp. However, he later learns the secret that the princess who is under the spell by transforming her into an ogre every night. *''Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron'' (2002) - a western story about wild muskan who got captured from other wild horses by humans, who attempts to train him, until he got escape, along with an Indian. *''Headin' South Again'' (#) (2002) - a sequel to the 1943 film, only this time that Janice, her family and the rest of the ducks are heading to South America. *''Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas: A Dreamtoons Movie'' (2003) - a comedic retelling of the Sinbad the Sailor story with Dreamtoons characters playing the characters. *''Millennium Actress'' (#) (^) (2003; originally produced by Madhouse and released in 2001 theatrically; later dubbed by DreamWorks Animation and distributed by Go Fish Pictures) - TBD. *''The Cat in the Hat'' (2003; in co-production with Dr. Seuss Enterprises and Imagine Entertainment) - Loosely based on Dr. Seuss’ classic. A bored little girl have her life turned upside down when a anthropomorphic screwball cat with a hat comes to visit her and wants her to have fun, while her mother is away. *''Puss in Boots'' (2004) - TBD *''Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence'' (^) (#) (2004; TBD) - TBD. *''Shark Tale'' (2004) - A fish who lies his towns' fishes that he "killed" a shark and is been named as a "Shark Slayer", after a shark got killed by a falling anchor. However he then meets up with another shark, who, unlike the other sharks, is a vegetarian and decides to aid him. *''Madagascar: A Dreamtoons Movie'' (2005) - Four New York zoo animals are been casted away and finds themselves in the island of Madagascar. *''Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit'' (^) (2005; in co-production with Aardman Animations) - TBD *''Over the Hedge'' (2006) - Based on the comic strip of the same name, it follows the group of forest critters woke up to discover the giant hedge, where it leads to suburbia. *''Flushed Away'' (^) (2006; in co-production with Aardman Animations) - A rich family's pet rat got flushed away by his sewer rat buddy to the sewer town of Ratopolis. *''The Cat in the Hat 2'' (2007) (#) - Loosely inspired by the sequel to the original book, The Cat in the Hat Comes Back, Sally's family embarks on a plane flight from their home to visit her grandparents, and Sally meets the Cat again. *''Bee Movie'' (2007) - A honeybee, who works at the honey-making factory, flies out to the human world where he meets a young woman. Not only that, but he also shocked to discover that honey is being shelved at the market, which causes him to sue humankind for stealing honey. *''Kung Fu Panda'' (2008) - a CGI remake of the 1997 film of the same name. *''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa: A Dreamtoons Movie'' (2008) - After leaving Madagascar by plane, Alex, Marty and their friends then got safe crash landed to the landscape of Africa, where Alex finds his family, Marty is with the other zebras, Gloria has a crush with her mate, Melman becomes a doctor for the animals and the Penguns, Manson and Phil begin rebuild the plane with several other monkeys. *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' (2009) - A woman is turned giant by the power from an giant metor, and then got taken away to the goverment headquarters where she meets up with other monsters. Suddenly, the world is invated by an evil alien who plans to take over it with various clones of himself, now it's up to monsters to stop the alien and save the world. 2010s *''How to Train Your Dragon'' (2010) - Based on the novel of the same name, it retells the story about TBA *''Shrek Forever After'' (#) (2010) - After marring Fiona to have his own family, Shrek misses the years where everyone was afraid of him before rescuing Fiona, leading him to wish for when he felt like a "real ogre" again. So he then meets and make a contract deal with a imp named Rumplskilskin to send him back where he used to, in which he did, but turns out that Shrek is in an alternate universe where he was never born, which plotted by Rumplskilskin. So Shrek, along with the alternate universe's Donkey, has to redo this situation in order to get his original life back. *''Headin' South Pole'' (#) (2010) - A third installment of Headin' South, only this time, Janice and Ringo must save the penguins from the evil fate. *''Megamind: A Dreamtoons Movie'' (2010) *''Kung Fu Panda 2'' (#) (2011) *''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted: A Dreamtoons Movie'' (2012) *''Rise of the Guardians'' (2012) - Based on the Guardian of Childwood book series by William Joyce, it follows five groups of Guardians who has their mission to stop the evil bogeyman from give darkness to the world. *''The Croods (2013) - TBD *Turbo'' (2013) - A snail who has his ability of speed. *''Mr. Peabody & Sherman'' (2014; in co-production with Bulwinkle Studios/Jay Ward Productions) - Based on Jay Ward's cartoon classic, which follows a genius dog and his adopted kid who journey through their time machine known as the Wayback Machine to the world of various time in history in the humorous antics. *''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' (2014) - TBD *''Penguins from A.N.I.M.A.L.S: A Dreamtoons Movie'' (2014) *''Home'' (2015) *''Kung Fu Panda 3'' (#) (2016; in co-production with TBD) - TBD *''The Boss Baby'' (2017) - Loosely based on the book by Marla Frazee. It follows the adventures of a adult-like baby who is a secret agent in the war for adults' love between babies and puppies and enlists the help of his big brother to accomplice his mission. *''Captain Underpants'' (2017, in co-production with Scholastic Entertainment, Mikros Image Montreal and Technicolor Animation Productions) - Based on the children's books series by Dav Pilkey, it follows an arrogant principal who gets hypnotized by two trouble-making boys into transforming into a ridiculously enthusiastic, incredibly dimwitted superhero named Captain Underpants. *''Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You!'' (#) (^) (2018; originally produced by OLM and released by 2017; later dubbed by DreamWorks Animation and distributed by Go Fish Pictures) - TBD *''The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle'' (2018; in co-production with Jay Ward Productions) - Based on Jay Ward's cartoon classic, it follows a moose and squirrel duo traveling to Europe to compete in "Le Grand Yum Yum" a prestigious cooking competition in Paris, France, while being chased by Russian-like spies. *''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World'' (2019) *''Smile PreCure! The Movie: Big Mismatch in a Picture Book!'' (#) (^) (2019; originally produced by Toei Animation and released on 2012) - TBD. *''Abominable'' (2019) 2020s *''Trolls World Tour'' (#) (2020) *''The Croods 2'' (2020) *''The Boss Baby 2'' (#) (2021) *''Spooky Jack'' (2021) *TBD *''The Dreamtoons Christmas Movie'' (2022) * * * * * * * * * Future * Janice and Ringo - a CGI reboot to the 1943 film Headin' South. * Untitled: A Dreamtoons Movie * The Splatoon Movie - based on Nintendo's video game for the Wii-U Splatoon, it follows a young Inkling who desperate to become a hero for Inkopolis. * TBD * The Splatoon Movie: The Squidquel (#) - Inspired by the Nintedno Switch Splatoon 2, it follows the inklings, along with newcomers, has to go on thier mission to rescue Callie, one of the Inkopolis' famous pop idola Sqiud Sisters from the Octolings. Live action 1950s * The Road to El Dorado'' '''(1955) - Two young Spanish men who sets off through their quest to discover El Dorado, the city of gold, at the other world. *Crime on the Run'' (1956) *Sparky and the Talking Piano' (1956) - based on the children’s story ''Sparky's Magic Piano. *''Terror Lagoon'' (1957) *''Mr. Goofball'' (1957) *''Deep Impact'' (1958) *''Dangerous Outlaw'' (1959) *''Ballroom Party'' (1959) 1960s * Criminal Chick (1960) * Hollywood Blues (1961) * TBD * TBD * Friendly (1964) - a story about a pet fox named Friendly. * Me and Mimi (1964) * TBD * Blood (1969) 1970s *''The Hardy Boys'' (1970) *''School Killer'' (1971) *TBD *TBD *''The Dark Planet'' (1978) - an adventure science fiction thriller film, follows the TBD. *''You're Alone'' (1979) 1980s * TBD * Hip, Cool, Fresh and Trendy (1988) * TBD 1990s * Inside the Well (1990) * The Merry Marionette Movie (1990) * TBD * Daredevil from Hell (1996) * S (1996) * The Peacemaker (1997) * TBD * MouseHunt (1997) - a live-action remake of the animated classic Mouse in the House. * TBD * Deep Impact (1998) * Small Soldiers (1998) * TBD 2000s * TBD 2010s * TBD * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trolls (2016) - a live-action/CGI remake to the classic 1994 animated film. * 2020s *TBD Future * TBD Television Series Animation 1950s-1960s *''Jumpy'' (1957-1962) - the adventures of a frog. *''The Dreamtoons Show'' (1960-1999) - a long running series featuring Dreamtoons characters, which featuring three theatrical Dreamtoons shorts with new linking sequences with Joey Kangaroo hosting the show. The show's title and length changed regularly over the years. **''TBD'' **''The Joey Kangaroo Show'' (1963-1965) **''TBD'' **''TBD'' **''TBD'' **''TBD'' **''TBD'' **''TBD'' **''TBD'' **''TBD'' *TBD 1970s *TBD *''The Fantastic Family'' (1973-1983) - a series about a family of 1960s Batman-esque superheroes who fight crime at night. It is considered as an predecessor to Disney-Pixar's The Incredibles. *TBD 1980s *TBD *''The Hardy Boys Cartoon Hour'' (1982-1985) *''The Colormals'' (1986-1991) *TBD *''The New Dreamtoons'' (1987-1992) *''Joey's Mysteries'' (1989-1994) 1990s *TBD *''All Hail King Julien'' (1994-2004) - TBD *TBD *''Toonsylvania'' (1998-1999) - TBD *''Invasion America'' (1998) TBD *''The Neverhood'' (1999-2001) - TBD 2000s *''Alienators: Evolution Continues'' (2001-2002; with a co-productions with DiC Entertainment) - an animated spin-off series of the 2000 film Evolution, which follows TBD. *''Father of the Pride'' (2004-2005) - an animated sitcom about a family of lions in Las Vegas. *''Zoo Tales'' (2008-2015; in co-production with Nickelodeon Animation Studios) - an animated series featuring the Dreamtoons characters living in Central Park Zoo. 2010s *''Neighbors from Hell'' (2010; with co-production with Wounded Poodle, Bento Box Entertainment, and 20th Century Fox Television) - TBD *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' (2011-2016; in co-production with Nickelodeon Animation Studios) - TBD *''DreamWorks Dragons'' (2012-2018) - TBD *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' (2013-2014; in co-production with Nickelodeon Animation Studios) - TBD *''The Dreamtoons Show'' (2014-present; in co-production with Nelvana) - TBD *''Turbo FAST'' (2013-2016; in co-production with Titmouse, Inc.) - TBD *''VeggieTales in the House'' (2014-2016; with co-production with Big Idea Entertainment) - a VeggieTales TV series which focuses more on comedy than religional messages. *''The Adventures of Puss in Boots'' (2015-2018) - TBD *''Dinotrux'' (2015 - present) - TBD *''The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show'' (2015-2017; Jay Ward Productions) - TBD *''Dawn of the Croods'' (2015-2017) - TBD *''Noddy, Toyland Detective ''(2016-present; with co-production with Gaumont Animation) - TBD *''Voltron: Legendary Defender'' (2016-present; with co-production with World Events Productions) - TBD *''Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh'' (2016-present; in co-production with Titmouse, Inc.) - TBD *''Trollhunters (2016-2018; in co-production with Double Dare You Productions) - TBD *VeggieTales in the City'' (2017; in co-production with Big Idea Entertainment) - a short-lived spin-off to VeggieTales in the House. *''Spirit Riding Free'' (2017-present) - TBD *''Trolls: The Beat Goes On!'' (2018-present) - TBD *''The Boss Baby: Back in Business'' (2018-present) - TBD *''The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle'' (2018-present; in co-production with Jay Ward Productions) - TBD *''Harvey Street Kids'' (2018-present; with co-production with Harvey Entertainment) - TBD *''She-Ra and the Princesses of Power'' (2018-present; with co-production with Mattel Creations) - TBD *''The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants'' (2018-present; with co-production with Scholastic Entertainment) - TBD *''3 Below'' (2018-present; in co-production with Double Dare You Productions) - TBD *''Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny'' (2018-present) - TBD *''Mr. Magoo'' (2019-present; in co-production with Xilam) - TBD *''Where's Waldo?'' (2019-present) - TBD *''Wizards'' (2019-present; in co-production with Double Dare You Productions) - TBD Future *''Fast & Furious'' - TBD *''Felix the Cat'' (in co-production with Felix the Cat Productions) - TBD *''Bearbrick'' (in co-production with Dentsu Entertainment) - TBD Live-action 1960s *TBD 1970s *TBD 1980s * TBD 1990s * TBD 2000s *TBD 2010s * TBD Specials Animation 1960s *TBD 1970s *TBD 1980s *TBD 1990s *TBD *''Joey the Easter Kangaroo ''(1999) *TBD 2000s *TBD *''Merry Madagascar'' (2009) - TBD *TBD 2010s * TBD * Madly Madagascar ''(2013) - TBD * TBD Live-action 1960s *TBD 1970s *TBD 1980s * TBD 1990s * TBD 2000s *TBD 2010s * TBD Video games and computer games 1980s * ''Joey Kangaroo'' (1983) (for Atari TBD.) - Joey's adventure is rescuing his sweetheart Wallabee from the mysterious figure. * ''Penguins from A.N.I.M.A.L.S.'' (1984) (TBD) * TBD * ''Dreamtoons'' educational games''' (1988-1994) **'''''Dreamtoons: Trip Around the World (1988) (TBD) - TBD. Designed for ages 6 to adult. **''Dreamtoons Preschool Fun!'' (1988) **''Dreatoons Numbers and Shapes'' (1988) **''Dreamtoons Reading, Phonics and Letters'' (1989) **''Joey's Music Factory'' (1990) **''Dreamtoons Science'' (1992) **''Dreamtoons: Learn to Type'' (1993) **''Dreamtoons: Creative Studio'' (1993) **''Dreamtoons: Cartoon Maker'' (1994) **''Dreamtoons: Learn to Type 2'' (1994) * TBD 1990s * TBD * Headin' South (1993) (SNES, Sega systems, TBD) * TBD * The Neverhood '''(1996) * ''DreamWorks Family Entertainment Storybook'' series''' (1996-2005) * TBD 2000s *TBD 2010s * TBD Franchises * Dreamtoons **''The Dreamtoons Movie'' * Headin' South * TBD * TBD * Kung-Fu Panda * TBD Home entertainment distributors USA *DreamWorks Home Entertainment (1984-present) **Paramount Home Entertainment (2006-2017 for both DreamWorks’ pre-2012 animated films, and pre-2009 live-action films) **20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (2012-2017 for DreamWorks family films) **Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment (2009-2017 for DreamWorks’ adult-oriented films) **Universal Studios Home Entertainment (2017-present) Non-USA United Kingdom * CIC Video (1984-1998) * DreamWorks Home Entertainment (1998-present) Australia * Village Roadshow Home Entertainment (1990-present) Singapore * Universal Studios Home Entertainment (1989-present) Malaysia * Paramount Home Entertainment (2008-present) Spain * CIC Video (1984-1998) * DreamWorks Home Entertainment (1998-present) UAE * Warner Home Video (1988-1998) * DreamWorks Home Entertainment (1998-present) Ireland * TBD Trivia TBD Category:Theories Category:Alternate Reality Category:DreamWorks Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:DreamWorks Animation